


Knitting

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: ACAB, ADHD Ted, ADHD ted rights!!, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charlotte is proud!, Dismissive Sam, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy fluff everywhere, Implied/Referenced Sex, Knitting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, but he’s mean, i should be working on nanowrimo, i wrote this to procrastinate, projection? Me? Never, ted has some wool textures he can’t stand, thanks to the saf server for the idea, then later ted is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Charlotte loves to knit, even if she’s not the greatest.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> So to explain timeline, the first bit is earlier in Charlotte and Sams marriage, the second bit is after she divorces Sam and starts dating ted officially  
> Also thanks to @venusplease for reading it over!

Charlotte grinned as she finished up the sweater. This one had turned out especially nice, with almost no flaws. As a beginner, this was a big deal. She wrapped it in tissue paper carefully. Sam's birthday was coming quick, so she had taken extra time to make a nice sweater for him.

She had been a bit concerned about keeping it a secret, but he came home so late she had plenty of time to knit it. 

…

“Happy birthday!” Charlotte put the package on the table next to Sam's breakfast a few mornings later. “I made this for you, dear.”

He glanced at the dark blue package. “Really?” Sam opened the package, lifting up the sweater. “Oh. That’s.. nice.” 

“You really like it?” Charlotte let a wide smile spread across her face. He liked her work! She had spent so long making it nearly perfect. 

“It’s alright. There’s mistakes, you should get better before you give people things you knit.” He tossed it on the table. “I need to get to work, I’ll be home late again.” 

The smile dropped. She had spent so long on the sweater. But, Sam was right. She wasn’t very good yet, it wasn’t a good gift. Charlotte busied herself cleaning up, and went to hang the sweater in their closet. 

…

“Are you alright, Charlotte?” Bill stopped her just inside CCRP. “You’re looking off.” 

“Oh, I’m just fine, Bill. It’s just the sweater I made for Sam, he didn’t like it very much. But it’s all fair, I’m not very good yet.” 

Ted was sitting across the room. “Dump him.” 

“Ted! I can’t do that, I’m his wife, and it’s only a sweater.” 

“You’re pretty good, Char, he’s just a dick.”

“Don’t talk about Sam like that.” 

…

Charlotte was doing the laundry a few nights later when she noticed a sweater that wasn’t hers in the wash. For a moment, she got her hopes up that it might be the one she made for Sam. 

It wasn’t. Charlotte wasn’t sure where it had come from, but that sweater she’d made never showed up in the laundry.

…_… 

“Teddy?” Charlotte clutched the knitting tight in her fists. “I made something for you.” She was scared. Sam had never liked it when she made him things, especially if they didn’t even fit right. There were always flaws. Ted though, he had said he liked her knitting. Still, Charlotte had had to guess with sizes, so it might not be good enough.

“Really?” It was the same response Sam had had the first time, but Ted said it more warm, excited. He seemed genuinely interested, where Sam had been incredulous. 

Charlotte held out the soft green sweater, still a bit nervous. “I made a sweater. You don’t have to wear it, it’s fine if you don’t like it, I’m not that good at knitting-“

“Char.” Ted interrupted. “It’s great.”

Her face brightened. “Really? It might be too big, I wasn’t sure what size you were.” 

“Mmm, it’s wonderful.” Ted pulled the sweater over his head as he rubbed the wool between his fingers. “You even used a wool I can stand.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Ted, I didn’t even consider that, and oh.” Charlotte surveyed the sweater, a bit disappointed. “It doesn’t fit very well.”

That was an understatement. The sweater was a good bit too big for Ted, hanging over his slim frame. 

Ted lifted a hand, looking at how the sleeve hung. “It’s cozy. Really, Char.” He kissed her on the forehead. “It’s a great sweater, and you’re good at this.” 

“Knitting?”

“Knitting, being hot, generally everything.” 

Charlotte giggled, kissing Ted. 

…

Charlotte looked up from her book later that night, watching Ted. 

He hadn’t taken off the sweater, he was still curled up on his side of the couch wrapped in it. Charlotte could just barely hear music she remembered from her childhood from his clunky headphones. 

Ted lifted one of the headphones off his ear. “Babe? Do you need something?” 

Charlotte smiled. “No.”

He leaned over into her side, pulling off his headphones all the way. “You know, you’re looking extra hot right now, and I know I look great in this sweater..” 

The sweater ended up on the floor, but Ted put it on the next morning, and wore it whenever it was cold enough, and sometimes when it wasn’t cold enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways if ur a charted simp like me you’re legally obligated to comment /j


End file.
